USCPBTMAPBSMTWTFS
by Mastershake178
Summary: A story I cancelled, because I thought people wouldn't like it, but you be the judge. Another meeting on the moon with new villians. Season One.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force in: Ultra Super Complicated Plan By The Mooninites And Performed By Sunday, Monday,Tuesday. Wensday, Thursday, Friday, Saterday.

(USCPBTMAPBSMTWTFS)

At the Labatory of Dr.Weird...

"Gentlemen... BEHOLD!!!!! A highly technological advance in the WORLD!!!!" Dr.Weird said, holding the Sinclair 2K. "Dr.Weird, that thing only holds 2K... it sucks." Steve said. "BULLSHIT!!!!" Dr.Weird shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cuts to the Moon, in the Moon Dome.)

Ignignokt: Now, we haven't struck them in a while, so we will have to strike... at some time...

Dan: Why not now?  
Err: He has an Ultra Super Complicated Plan By The Mooninites And Performed By Monday, Tuesday, Wensday, Thursday, Friday, Saterday, you retard.

Mucas Man: I heard about the last USCPBTMAPBMTWTFS.

Ignignokt: Well, this is a new one.

Happy Time Harry: How the f(Gunshot) is this differant from the last one?  
Ignignokt: Well, we have... (Whispering) Err, what do we have?

Err: (Whispering) How should I know? That jackass from the delivery company should of been here 5 hours ago.

Ignignokt: (Normal) SMTWTFS!!!! We have to go to earth... to get... stuff.

Err: LIKE EGGS!!  
Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past From The Future: But it won't be there for.. THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!!!  
Ignignokt: You... you shut up.

(Fog dissiaptes.)  
Travis: Damn it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cuts to a trucking yard...)

(The ship lands on a truck, crushing it...)  
Ignignokt: You stay here... (Ignignokt walks away, punching sounds are heard, as Ignignokt brings back a tow cable.)

Ignignokt: We're ready.

(The camera pans to the sky as the ship is hauling a trailer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the moon...)  
Ignignokt: We have aquired what we need...

(Silence...)  
Monstermothman: Like what?

Ignignokt: (Pulls out a 9mm pistol.) A cap in every ass.

(Shows Err with an AK-47.)  
Err: Bitchin'!!! (Fires randomly, hitting some brownie monsters.)  
Ignignokt: Way to go, you killed some brownie monsters. (Shoots Err.)  
Err: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Lock Yourself in a Cold Dark Room: Where the...gonna die... hell did you get guns?  
Ignignokt: We ordered it from a secret area... in the South Pole...

Lock Yourself In A Cold Dark Room: BUT THEY WOULD FREEZE!!!!

Pancho: That is correct.

Ignignokt: They survive... by whale blubber.

Li'l Drippy: What?  
Ignignokt: Want me to repeat it, you small primitive minded fools? Whale... BLUBBER!!

Err: That's why they are greasy and fat!!  
Rabbot: Huh?  
Super Robot Tron: Good thing the Plutoniums aren't here.

Rice Mascot: That right.

(Meanwhile, outside the Moon Dome..)

Oglethorpe: WE WERE NOT INVITED AGAIN!!! WHY THE HELL MUST THE GOOD SUFFER!!!!!  
Emory: Maybe they think we would slow em down, man.

Oglethorpe: ZAT IS IMPROBABLE!!! We never slow anyone down.

(Silence...) Do we?

Emory: Sorta.

Oglethorpe: That's kinda hurtful.

Emory: It's okay man... we have our own counsil... lead by him!!! (Shows Jiggle Billy.)

Jiggle Billy: HEY EVERYBODY!! COMMENCE THE JIGGLIN'!!!! (Emory starts jiggling along with Jiggle Billy.)  
Emory: I like jiggling.

Oglethorpe: DON'T DO IT!! HE'S JUST TRYING TO CONTROL US!!!!!!

(Back at the Moon Dome...)

(The Wisdom Cube and the Dumbasshedron are making fun of random villians.)  
Ignignokt: Anyway, we need to go down there, and shoot the crap out of the Aqua Teens.

Happy Time Harry: Thats the plan?  
Ignignokt: Genius, huh?  
Happy Time Harry: Genius? I've seen retards trying to say 'and' make better plans then that. You could of just told us to pick up the guns, and then come to the moon after words. My parole officer won't like it when I tell him I've spent all afternoon dicking around on the f(bleep)ing moon!!!!!

Ignignokt:Calm down.

Err: Yeah... or we'll blow you up or something.

Super Robot Tron: I don't like you. (Fires missiles, causing a gigantic gun war against the villains.)

Ignignokt: Calm down I... (All of a sudden, Docter Washer slams on top of Ignignokt.

END!!!

Please review.


End file.
